Animals
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Kim Jongin seorang vampire hunter yang sangat membenci vampire, digigit oleh seorang pangeran pureblood, akankah ia membenci dirinya sendiri? Hunkai / YAOI/ ONESHOOT


**Tittle :** **Animals** **(** **HunKai - OneShoot** **)**

 **Author :** **Teme Pedopils Uchiha**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Drama, Masochist,** **YAOI, dll**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Rate :** **T semi M**

 **Pairing :** **Hunkai**

 **Disclaimer :Ide** **cerita** **adalah** **hasil** **pemikiran** **otak** **saya, no plagiarism, bila** **ada** **kesamaan** **tempat, jalan** **cerita, dll, m** **o** **hon** **dimaafkan. Semua cast hanya** **milik** **Tuhan** **dan SME** **, saya** **hanya** **meminjam.** **.** **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Warning : typo menyebar** **dan** **tercecer, bagi yang tak** **Suka YAOI silahkan** **hengkang.. :D**

 **Ada sedikit adegan sadis dan adegan yang mengarah ke rate M di dalamnya, yang masih dibawah umur disarankan untuk tidak membaca FF ini.**

 **P.s : cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari manga/anime Vampire Knight, plotnya saya nyontek dikit disana, tp sisanya adalah hasil pemikiran saya pribadi. So enjoy this story.**

 **-TemePedopilismUchiha** **-** **-** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****** **Animals** ******

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight**_

 _ **Hunt you down, eat you alive**_

 _ **Just like animals, Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, dua makhluk yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu bagai air dan minyak dengan kedua sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang, dengan Jongin yang keras kepala dan Sehun yang suka menghasut, merendahkan, bahkan tak segan-segan melontarkan kalimat yang menusuk dan membuat Jongin sangat membencinya, itulah ucapan dari seluruh orang-orang yang mengenal mereka, pertengkaran selalu terjadi, dan bisa saja terjadi perang dunia ke- 3, karena setiap kali mereka bertemu tak mungkin lepas dari melontarkan kata-kata kasar dan tak pantas didengar anak dibawah umur. Oke ini berlebihan, jadi intinya mereka tidak akan mungin berdamai dan bersatu itulah pemikiran orang-orang dan juga teman mereka.

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_

 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_

 _ **Just like animals, Animals**_

 _ **Like animals**_

 _ **Baby I'm**_

Angin berhembus dimalam bulan purnama kali ini, menambah intensitas suhu yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, peralihan musim penyebabnya, karena memang bulan ini akan memasuki musim dingin, musim yang sangat disukai Jongin, karena ia akan bisa bebas bermain salju ketika seluruh siswa telah kembali ke rumah mereka untuk merayakan natal, tapi tidak untuk Jongin, dia akan berada di tempat ini, menghabiskan malam natal untuk pertama kalinya, karena ini tahun pertamanya bersekolah di SM Academy High School, dan ia sangat beruntung, seluruh kegiatan dan biaya hidupnya ditanggung oleh sekolah, karena ia berbakat dalam membasmi Vampire-Vampire yang mengancam jiwa manusia. Bukankah ia juga disebut sebagai pahlawan? Entahlah.

Jongin mengeratkan mantelnya sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dingin dan gelap, hanya berbekal senter, ia mengitari seluruh sekolah, alih-alih jika ia menemukan siswa day class yang berkeliaran hanya untuk mengintip murid night class, tak tahukah jika itu mengancam hidup mereka, itulah pemikiran Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau keluar kelas? Mencari mangsa?" tanya Jongin ketus saat ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, dan ia tahu betul pemilik aura itu, Oh Sehun.

Sang pemilik aura keluar dari balik pohon yang tak jah dari tempat Jongin berdiri. "ini bulan purnama, dan inilah saat kami menjadi lebih kuat daripada manusia rendahan seperti kalian" ucap Sehun dingin dan menusuk. Jongin yang mendengar itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarahnya, entah kenapa rasanya jika Jongin berada dekat dengan Vampire yang menurutnya 'sialan' itu selalu membuat amarahnya berada di ubun-ubun

 _ **So what you trying to do to me**_

 _ **It's like we can't stop, we're enemies**_

 _ **But we get along when I'm inside you**_

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin, seakan tertahan, Jongin tak dapat bergerak seinchi-pun, mungkin efek dari darah pureblood yang ada dihadapannya ini mengalir di tubuh miliknya, ya, slave tak mampu menandingi kekuatan Master-nya, bukan? Dan akan selalu tunduk, walaupun tak ingin.

Sang pureblood menarik dagu Jongin dengan jemarinya yang terasa sedingin es di indra perasa Jongin, saat jemari pucat itu menyentuh kulitnya yang masih hangat. Ia masih memiliki sisi manusia, jika ia selalu mengkonsumsi darah dari pureblood, walaupun sebenarnya ia telah digigit oleh Vampire yang ada di hadapannya dulu. Membuatnya, membenci dirinya sendiri, seperti ia sangat membenci Vampire.

Pemuda tan itu tak dapat mengelak, tatapan matanya berubah sayu, memelas, memohon agar ia dilepaskan oleh Master-nya. Bukan Sehun sang pureblood namanya, jika ia melepas mangsanya, terutama mangsa kali ini adalah Kim Jongin –pemuda yang sangat diinginkannya sejak dulu.

 _ **You're like a drug**_

 _ **That's killing me**_

 _ **I cut you out , Entirely**_

 _ **But I get so high when I'm inside you**_

Jarak mereka semakin menipis, hingga Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin di kulitnya yang dingin. Perlahan ia merasakan sesuatu menekan bibir tebalnya, dingin dan memabukkan, Jongin menutup kedua matanya, menikmati lumatan dan hisapan-hisapan kecil di bibirnya dari sang pengeran pureblood itu.

Sehun mendorong dan memenjarakan tubuh Jongin di tembok, dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan Jongin yang menempel di tembok, tanpa melepas pagutannya, namun semakin panas dan dalam, Sehun menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat Jongin, mengabsen deretan giginya sebelum berakhir saling membelit dan bertukar saliva, hingga sebuah saliva meluncur bebas dari mulut Jongin turun ke leher jenjangnya, entah milik siapa.

"Haah..haah.." Jongin meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, setelah Sehun melepas ciumannya. Sehun mendekat menjilat leher Jongin hingga ke bibir Jongin, untuk menghapus saliva yang meluncur bebas tadinya.

"Haah...haah.. cukup.." Jongin menahan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. Bukan Sehun namanya jika ia menuruti kata-kata Jongin. Sehun menarik kedua tangan Jongin yang menahan tubuhnya, dan melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jongin, menghirup aroma darah Jongin yang bercampur aroma citrus dari tubuh Jongin, sangat memabukkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengecup perpotongan leher Jongin, menghisap, menggigit pelan dan menjilatnya. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan di sana, memberi tanda bahwa pemuda tan itu hanya miliknya. Membuat Jongin mendesah tertahan akan perlakuan master-nya ini. Hingga sampailah Sehun di leher jenjang Jongin yang sangat menggiurkan untuknya, seringai di bibirnya muncul, bersamaan dengan taringnya, perlahan ia menjilat leher Jongin dan menancapkan taringnya di leher Jongin, meminum darah segar Jongin yang bercampur dengan miliknya, perlahan hingga rasa hausnya menghilang.

"Ngghh..ahh.." Jongin meremas rambut perak Sehun yang masih menikmati meminum darahnya. Merasakan darahnya berdesir, nyeri, dan nikmat di saat bersamaan, membuatnya semakin mengerang. Hingga akhirnya Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya, mengeluarkan taringnya dari leher Jongin dan menjilat bekas gigitannya, hingga luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

Sehun menegakan tubuhnya, menjilat sisa darah di bibirnya, dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin "Darahmu masih seperti biasa, dan rasanya bertambah manis, terima kasih" ucap Sehun, sembari mengusap pipi Jongin.

"Tapi akan lebih manis dan nikmat ketika aku mendapatkannya setelah kita melakukannya di ranjang" senyum misterius mengembang di bibir Sehun. Jongin hanya memegang lehernya yang baru saja digigit Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi otak Sehun yang mulai mesum. Melayangkan senternya kearah kepala sang pureblood

Pletak!

"Jangan mulai lagi, aku tak mau melayani sifat binatangmu itu.. tak taukah kau, aku tak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari, hah?! Dasar pureblood!, seenak jidatnya saja!" Jongin menggerutu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih betah dengan seringainya atau lebihnya tersenyum geli.

 _ **Yeah you can start over**_

 _ **You can run free**_

 _ **You can find other fish in the sea**_

 _ **You can pretend it's meant to be**_

 _ **But you can't stay away from me**_

 _ **I can still hear you making that sound**_

 _ **Taking me down rolling on the ground**_

 _ **You can pretend that it was me but no**_

 _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight**_

 _ **Hunt you down, eat you alive**_

 _ **Just like animals, Animals**_

 _ **Like animals-mals**_

DOR!

DOR!

"ARGGHHH!" teriakan kesakitan dari Vampire yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan sebuah Revolver perak dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat, berkulit tan eksotis, dengan wajah manis.

'Zrashh'

Seketika tubuh Vampire tersebut terbakar, dan hanya menyisakan abu. Jongin menurunkan senapannya, menyimpannya dibalik mantelnya.

Kim Jongin, seorang Vampire hunter, sebuah pekerjaan yang ia pilih demi membalaskan dendamnya akan kelakuan para Vampire yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Da membuatnya menjadi anak yatim piatu diusia yang masih sangat muda.

"Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu membunuh level rendahan dari kaum 'kita'..?" ucap seseorang yang sedang berdiri diatas di sebuah tiang lampu jalanan. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa.

"Apa urusanmu..? dan apalagi itu, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, kaupikir ini apa?" tanya Jongin ketus dengan wajah dinginnya.

Seseorang yang tadi berdiri diatas lampu jalanan tersebut turun menapakkan kakinya tepat di depan Jongin, dan Jongin sudah menebak siapa orang itu, Oh Sehun, siswa Night Class yang sangat ia benci, seorang Vampire pureblood yang terkenal, dan digilai seluruh siswa day class, kecuali dirinya-mungkin.

Jongin menodongkan pistolnya, tepat di kening Sehun, dengan wajah benci yang sangat kentara, "Apa kau juga ingin bernasib sama seperti mereka.., pureblood prince?"

Sehun tersenyum remeh "Jika saja aku tak memberikan darahku padamu.. mungkin kau akan sama seperti mereka yang kau bunuh itu sayang.. menjadi Vampire sepenuhnya, brutal dan tak terkendali, atau.. aku membiarkanmu membunuh dirimu sendiri? Tanpa sempat membinasakan para Vampire, karena kebencianmu itu terhadap kaum-ku?"

"Bagaimanapun, itu semua adalah kesalahanmu, kenapa kau merubahku menjadi Vampire?"

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, Kim Jongin, aku menginginkanmu, dan aku harus memiliKimu" jawab Sehun santai, dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Egois!" geram Jongin

"Memang, tapi aku tak peduli" Sehun mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Semuanya"

"Tidak akan pernah, dan tak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkannya, Oh Sehun"

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide**_

 _ **I can smell your scent for miles**_

 _ **Just like animals, Animals**_

 _ **Like animals-mals**_

 _ **Baby I'm**_

 _ **So if I run, it's not enough**_

 _ **You're still in my head, forever stuck**_

 _ **So you can do what you wanna do**_

 _ **I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up**_

 _ **But don't deny , The animal**_

 _ **That comes alive when I'm inside you**_

BRAK!

"Ugh!" erang Sehun sesaat punggungnya mendarat tepat di tembok beton di sebuah gang sempit, gelap, dan lembab. Ia berdiri tegak, dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit berdebu ia melihat sekitar, beberapa tembok retar, bahkan ada pula yang hancur akibat ulah mereka.

SRAK

BUGH!

"Kekuatanmu semakin luar biasa saja, apa kau melatih tubuhmu?" Sehun memojokkan tubuh Jongin di tembok dengan kekuatan super ala Vampirenya, dan mencekik leher Jongin.

"Lepas!" Jongin memberontak mencoba melepaskan cekikan di lehernya.

"Kau selalu berusaha menjauh dariku, menghilangkan hawa keberadaanmu, tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan Kim Jongin. I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals" bisik Sehun seduktif, membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang.

"Ketika kau mengucapkan bahwa kau membenciku, muak denganku, aku tahu kalau itu bohong..benar?" kedua manik Jongin melebar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"A-aku..ugh!"

"Menyerahlah, dan jatuhlah kedalam pelukanku.. aku pernah berjanji padamu, untuk selalu menjagamu, berada disisimu, dan selalu mencintaimu, Kim Jongin, tapi kenapa? Kau mengabaikanku, menolakku?!" cekikan di leher Jongin semakin menguat, menandakan emosi Sehun mulai meninggi.

"Akh! Ka-kau seorang pa-ngeran pureblood, dan aku ha-nya Vampire mungkin makh-luk ren-dahan yang tak seha-rusnya bersamamu, uhuk! Jadi, le-paskan a-aku, ku-mohon" aku Jongin terbata-bata akibat cekikan di lehernya yang tak kunjung mengendur.

Cekikan Sehun di leher Jongin mulai mengendur, memberikan Jongin kesempatan untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun ketanah, dan berbalik mencekik leher Sehun.

"Aku..aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku sadar siapa diriku, dan dimana posisiku sekarang pangeran Oh, aku hanya seorang Vampire hunter, yang berubah menjadi Vampire rendahan, yang membutuhkan darah pureblood agar tak menjadi Vampire seutuhnya, sedangkan kau, lihat dirimu, kau sempurna, kau pangeran pureblood, pewaris tahta kerajaan Vampire, dan takdirmu adalah menikahi sesama pureblood, jadi kumohon, jauhi aku, atau kau akan mendapat masalah dengan kerajaan dan kaum-mu yang menghormatimu itu! Berhentilah menjadi egois! Dasar bodoh!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan gamblang Jongin, dan lebih kagetnya ia melihat Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, dan ia dapat merasakan rembesan air dari bajunya. Jongin menangis.

"Kau sudah hidup ratusan tahun, tapi kenapa otakmu tetap saja bodOh!" Jongin memukuli dada Sehun, dengan wajah masih ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Sehun

Sehun menutup kedua matanya, lalu ia memeluk Jongin erat, "Kau tahu, aku memang bodoh, bodoh karena selama ratusan tahun aku hidup menjadi Vampire, aku menunggu kehadiranmu, menunggumu hadir kedunia ini. Aku sedikit kecewa, bahwa orang yang kutunggu ternyata seorang manusia, terlebih seorang Vampire hunter, yang akan menghabiskan seluruh kaumku, dan terkadang aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus lahir menjadi seorang Vampire, bukan manusia, agar aku bisa bersamamu. Aku selalu menunggumu tumbuh, aku juga melihat bagaimana keluargamu dibunuh oleh Vampire-Vampire itu, dan hanya kau yang selamat, karena aku yang mencegah mereka untuk membunuhmu, karena aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin, sejak pertama bertemu, saat kau masih berusia 5 tahun, dengan wajah polos, ceria dan menggemaskan, aku sangat sabar menunggumu, hingga akhirnya kita bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau membenciku, aku memaksamu, jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin hidup sederhana, asal aku selalu bersamamu, aku benci kerajaan dan tetek bengek yang mereka miliki, aku ingin selalu mencintai dan dicintai oleh Kim Jongin, manusia yang telah merubah jalanku. Manusia yang kurubah menjadi vapmpire agar keberadaannya diakui keluargaku, aku tak peduli jika kau seorang laki-laki. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping abadiku Kim Jongin, menikahlah denganku" dan inilah pengakuan terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Vampire berwajah stoic dan dingin ini. Membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah kedua mata crimson Sehun.

"Kau!" Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersiap menampar pipi Sehun, sesaat ia menyadari pengakuan dari Sehun tentang pembantaian keluarganya, dan hanya ia yang diselamatkan, terbesit di pikiran Jongin, kenapa ia tak dibunuh saja sekalian, agar tak tersiksa seperti ini, berhadapan dengan seorang Vampire yang terobsesi padanya, dengan kehidupannya yang menjadi setengah Vampire seperti ini, menjadi seorang Vampire hunter yang ingin mebalaskan seluruh dendamnya kepada Vampire-Vampire itu yang hanya menambah rentetan dosanya. Ia pernah mencoba menembak kepalanya sendiri, dengan revolver perak miliknya, namun yang terjadi adalah Sehun datang dan menarik paksa revolver yang ia akan gunakan bunuh diri. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan merenung, Ia sudah terperosok jauh kedalam sumur kelam yang terus menenggelamkannya hingga kedasar. Dan ia merasa, bahwa untuk berenang mencapai permukaan itu sangat sulit. Sudah terciprat, lebih baik basah sekalian. Ia sadar, mungkin nanti jika ia mati, ia akan langsung dilempar ke neraka paling bawah, dan ia telah siap dengan itu. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya yan terdalam, ia ingin bersama keluarganya di surga, ya mungkin itu hanya terjadi di dalam angannya saja.

Sehun menutup rapat kedua matanya, mempersiapkan diri mendapat tamparan dari Jongin, namun yang terjadi adalah, ia mendengar tangisan keras dari Jongin. Membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Hueee..dasar Oh pabbo Sehun..kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini, aku membencimu, sangat membencimu, hingga aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu, kau menyebalkan, arogan, egois, aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku mencintaimu, hueeee" Sehun terkekeh melihat sikap Jongin yang sangat kekanakan dimata Sehun, ia kembali memeluk Jongin dan mengusap kepalanya. Hancur sudah reputasi Jongin yang dikenal cool dan keras kepala karena menangis dengan tidak elit, ya meskipun itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada Sehun saja.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin, dengan Jongin yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

 _ **Baby I'm**_

 _ **Don't tell no lie**_

 _ **You can't deny**_

 _ **The beast inside**_

 _ **Just like animals, animals, like animals**_

 _ **Just like animals, animals, like animals**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Omake :**

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, lintah!" usir Jongin, saat melihat Sehun sengaja menghalangin jalannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Lintah? Kau mengatai suamimu dengan lintah?" ujar Sehun tak terima

"Iya, kau memang lintah, buktinya setiap hari kau selalu menghisap darahku, apa itu tidak disebut lintah, ah atau nyamuk?"

"Jika seandainya saja kau seekor nyamuk, pasti sudah kupenyetkan badanmu, dan aku tak aakn bertemu dan menjadi pasangan abadimu" lanjut jongin, dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di ibu jari seperti memencet-mencet dengan gemas.

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal karena telah menikah denganku?"

"Kalau iya mau apa?! Kau yang memaksaku, bukan?"

"Kau..- kaaauu... ! tidak ingat siapa yang menangis dan mengatakan mencintaiku, hah?"

"Sudahlah ayah, ibu, tak bosankah kalian selalu saja bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu" celetuk Haowen, boca kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun, bersurai perak seperti Sehun, Haowen adalah putra sulung dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Benar kata Haowen hyung" dan ini Asher, sang anak bungsu yang memiliki rupa seperti Jongin, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui ucapan sang kakak yang selisih umur 3 tahun dengannya.

"Eh? Anak siapa mereka itu?" ujar Jongin, membuat ketiganya hanya menatap datar kearah Jongin.

"Tentu saja anakmu, Oh Jongiiinnn!"

"Ehehe"

 **Owari**

Bagaiamana? Menikmatinya? Semoga saja, walaupun sedikit gak jelas, jujur saja rada gak mikir bikinnya, setengah ngeblank gtu, dan semoga hunkai versi fantasy ini banyak yang suka...

Dan satu lagi, sebernya saya bukan orang baru di dunia per epep-an ini, tapi saya lagi punya fandom baru 'sasunaru [sasuke n naruto] – naruto, n shizaya [shizuo n izaya] - Durarara! Atau aslinya Drrr!', dulunya saya demen bikin ff chanbaek, lusoon hunkai'

Dan bagi yang tahu saya siapa sebelumnya, fufufu, bisa lgsung pm saya. Yang bener bakal saya bkinin ff sesuai yang kalian inginkan, untuk 2 orang pertama yang bener jawabannya.

Saya kasih clue dikit deh.

Pertama, saya pernah bkin ff dengan pair lusoo, atau hansoo yang masih magak setengah jalan dan gk kelar-kelar, judulnya saya rahasiakan, hahaha. Oke saya kasi satu 'Dark Owl'

Kedua saya paling sering bikin ff gak jelas, ttg pembunuhan, action, ada selipan humornya dikit gk banyak.

Yang terakhir, beberapa kali saya duet sama seorang author yang demen bkin ff hunkai.

Oke..cukup segitu aja cluenya..silahkan dicari..

Regard,

One of the hell author.

-Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha-


End file.
